Momentos perdidos Bajo la Lluvia
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: El titulo expresa todo... Advertencia, es rate M porque contiene Lemmon, si no estás de acuerdo por favor ni te molestes en leer ;  Besos
1. Bajo la luz de la luna

_Bueno chicos, a petición de muchos daré pequeños capitulos donde se muestren esos pequeños momentos perdidos de la historia, saltos, etc,. También quiero pedirles disculpas a todos aquellos que comentaron el ultimo capitulo y no he respondido, lo que sucede es que comencé clases y reviso todo desde mi celular. _

_Mis agradecimientos por leerme y apoyarme a lo largo de esta historia son a las siguientes personas: **Oriano, Patty sweet heart, WinterForever, Caaro13, chico cj seddie, osval18, alexiel evans, Mistress of the Strange, Duque Astaroth, seddie love239, victoria96, Mistress of the Strange, AngieSeddieShipper, Dramione18, Klarine, Ghost Seddie,seddiebetterthancreddie, TheRockAngel, honey04, GladiiSeddie, osval18, patzy-chann, rger22, Channylover08, dark dragon Hades, xzettax, panxaaseddie, SeddieLuvPurple, LiritAgnes, zey08, geraldCullenBlack, Alabdiel, SpecialPurpleHam, leeslie17, Meliina, kisa kuchiky, Paola, hartful13, Oschii, alely, Seddie4eve, Ariana, ItsMiiqu, pervertida yaoista, laura 100 seddie, daniibe**p y todos aquellos que dejaron sus anonimos, para bien o para mal..._

_Muchas gracias..._

_Disfruten de este especial..._

_**Momentos perdidos Bajo la Lluvia**_

_**Bajo la luz de la Luna**_

Freddie la besaba con adoración, cada parte de su puerto respondía a cualquier roce de su piel con la suya por más mínimo que fuera. Los rizos dorados de Sam estaban esparcidos por la almohada y solo una parte de ellos era apresada por su mano. Todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del cual ninguno quería despertar.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más superficial, ninguno de los comprendía el mar de emociones y sentimientos que los embargaba en ese momento. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sam, acariciando cada rincón haciéndola vibrar de placer, un placer totalmente desconocido. El calor en la habitación aumentaba de acuerdo a la intensidad de sus acciones; de pronto, Freddie y Sam emitieron un gemido casi animal al sentir la excitación del otro.

-Freddie… hazme el amor –susurró Sam con voz temblorosa.

Freddie asintió mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos, cuando besaba a Sam todo a su alrededor desaparecía dejándolos en su propia burbuja personal, solo que esta vez ese beso estaba teñido con otro significado. La rubia tomaba el cabello de Freddie con fuerza con una de sus manos, trataba de hacer el contacto mucho más íntimo mientras su otra mano recorría su espalda. Cuando realmente fueron conscientes de que necesitaban respirar rompieron el contacto llenando la habitación de jadeos.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurró el castaño con adoración mientras besaba el cuello de Sam. –Tan suave… -susurró antes de morder suavemente su cuello para luego lamerlo lentamente. La rubia nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida, era la primera vez que se entregaba por completo a alguien sin pensar en el miedo o en lo que pudiese pasar, en ese momento solo importaban ellos.

-Por favor… -balbuceó la rubia cuando las manos de Freddie se apoderaron de sus pechos. Su tacto era firme y delicado al mismo tiempo, a Sam se le hizo imposible callar sus gemidos.

Él comenzó a bajar lentamente en un camino de besos, con su lengua probaba cada pedazo de piel disponible, necesitaban más contacto. Para Sam todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo cuando él beso sus pechos, el toque de sus labios y lengua era tan delicado al igual que el rozar de sus dientes enviándole a Sam miles de choques por todo su cuerpo, especialmente a su centro.

-Me encanta cuando gritas de esa manera… -jadeó Freddie acercándola más a su cuerpo en un toque posesivo.

Sam no se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿En qué momento estaba gritando? Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es ser suya, sentir su piel cerca y ser uno con él. Como si él le estuviera leyendo la mente lo sintió cerca de su sexo erizando su piel. Freddie mordió sus labios con fuerza cuando sintió el cálido interior de su novia, dentro del placer y la cordura se percató de la postura rígida que adoptó Sam. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y un pequeño gemido de dolor traicionero escapó de sus labios, Sam se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil.

-Discúlpame… ya pasara… te amo –susurraba Freddie entre besos, él quería compensar ese dolor con placer aunque fuera un poco.

Freddie beso sus labios con fiereza, no podía controlar esa parte, todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo estaba dominando, pero necesitaba resistir y ser fuerte por ella. Sus lenguas se unieron a una lucha de dominios del cual ninguno sería el vencedor, las manos del castaño recorrían con adoración su cuerpo, pero todo quedo en blanco cuando ella movió sus caderas.

-Oh Dios… -gimió Freddie tomándola con fuerza entre sus manos, estaba abusando de su control, del poco control que quedaba. Segundos más tarde sintió su cuerpo relajarse, podía hacerlo… debía pensar en el bienestar de Sam. –Te amo –susurró de forma ahogada mientras sus caderas iniciaban un suave vaivén tan placentero como doloroso.

Minutos más tarde, él sintió como la rubia comenzaba a disfrutar de su toque y su expresión cambiaba de dolor a placer. Se atrevió a entrar completamente en ella y eso lo envolvió en un estado de éxtasis completo, podía sentir las como su espalda ardía gracias al toque de Sam y como sus oídos eran inundados por el sonido más hermoso y embriagante que pudiera existir, sus gemidos.

Sin proponérselo, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, Sam arqueaba su espalda permitiéndole mejor acceso y más placer. Los jadeos y gemidos de Sam aumentaron al igual que la tensión en su cuerpo, ella estaba cerca de la liberación y él también.

-Mírame… -exigió Freddie gruñendo a causa del placer.

Sus miradas chocaron y todo desapareció, los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran frenéticos al igual que su respiración. El toque de Freddie en las caderas de ella se intensifico, él sabía que eso iba a dejarle marca pero ya no podía controlarse. Las uñas de Sam se clavaron en su espalda antes de gritar de la forma más placentera que el castaño había escuchado.

Sin apartar la mirada uno del otro se dejaron llevar. Todo era cálido, húmedo, ardiente… la cama y todo lo demás se desasía entre los cuerpos de ambos amantes al igual que su respiración. Solo quedaban sus almas y aquel sentimiento de conexión único e inigualable, la fuerza de su liberación fue tal que, literalmente, tocaron el cielo con sus manos.

El cuerpo de Sam vibraba por dentro y por fuera, en todo sentido, jamás había sentido algo igual. No era simplemente el placer que estaba sintiendo, era algo distinto y difícil de explicar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sin motivo alguno su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su corazón se aceleró de manera alarmante, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Freddie por su parte no se sentía de otra manera, en ese momento veía todo de la misma forma que ella. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar y por más que tratara de ocultar los espasmos de su cuerpo, le era imposible.

-Freddie… -susurró Sam entrecortadamente.

-Dime… -preguntó Freddie bajo el mismo tono.

-Te amo –apenas pudo decirlo, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar.

El castaño la miró a los ojos y sonrió apartando el cabello de su rostro para luego juntar sus frentes. Freddie quería expresarle por medio de su mirada cuanto significaba ella para él.

-Te amo… -respondió susurrante antes de besarla con amor y dulzura.

Sus parpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados y sus caricias cesaron al momento de sucumbir al sueño. Sam dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más y se dejaba llevar a un maravilloso sueño.

En la oscuridad solo la luz de la luna bañaba sutilmente el cuerpo de dos amantes que dormían plácidamente después de demostrar cuanto se amaban.


	2. Día especial

**Momentos perdidos bajo la lluvia…**

**Día especial…**

La rubia bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, la conferencia sería en un par de horas y necesitaba tener todo listo para ello. Ella no podía fallarle a su tutora, no después de haberle confiado algo tan importante como ser la oradora de la conferencia; todo era fácil, solo debía presentar las diferentes charlas y como oradora, ella misma, haría una.

Lo único malo era la presencia de una de las nuevas, pero no iba a arruinar su día con eso. Sam caminaba por los pasillos de Princeton con una sonrisa en los labios mientras era seguida por dos chicas, una era su mejor amiga Sara y la otra era Katherine. Sara estaba emocionada por ese viaje, nunca había salido de California y eso era una gran oportunidad para la rubia.

-Amiga, este lugar está de lujo… -gritó Sara con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oye eso no tienes que repetirlo cada cinco minutos… -gritó exasperada la castaña.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, desde la llegada de Katherine al grupo las peleas entre Sara y ella se habían vuelto constantes. La rivalidad comenzó un día cuando su profesora de derecho público informó que había una vacante en el bufet de abogados. Semanas más tarde, Sara resultó ser la ganadora y Katherine quedó como auxiliar, desde allí ninguna de las dos parece llevarse bien cuando están cerca.

La rubia desvió su atención de las peleas y se quedó observando embelesada un puesto de donas, podía cambiar su personalidad y todo su comportamiento, pero jamás dejaría de adorar la comida y las donas eran su postre favorito. Las chicas se detuvieron frente al puesto y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar, Sam había comprado varias donas y café.

-Tú nunca cambias… -dijo Sara mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. La rubia solo se limitó a sonreír y disfrutar de su dona glaseada con chocolate.

-Vara, pero que pedazo de carne… -susurró Katherine con la mirada fija hacia los edificios.

Sam y Sara se giraron mientras abrían los ojos como platos, ¿ella había llamado a su novio "Pedazo de Carne"? se preguntó la rubia dibujando una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Lo ven? Me observa el muy descarado –susurró coqueta con una sonrisa en los labios. Katherine se trataba de arreglar el cabello con disimulo cuando lo vio acercarse.

Él tenía una sonrisa radiante en los labios y eso la hizo sonreír. No había hombre tan atractivo y perfecto para ella en el mundo, Sam podía ver la emoción en sus ojos y estaba segura que ella estaba igual. Freddie atravesó el campus sin prisas, se le veía tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo estúpida que se debía ver ya que era imposible dejar de sonreír.

-Hola… -dijo Freddie de forma informal, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Katherine –Sara no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante el atrevimiento de la castaña, hasta podía sentir pena ajena. -¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí, ahora si me disculpas –respondió Freddie sin apartar los ojos de su novia. Él se acercó lentamente a la rubia-. Hola amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños y sorpresa –dijo Sam antes de besarlo. Ella no pudo verlo, pero la castaña no paraba de balbucear y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-Cierra la boca… -dijo Sara con sorna. –Te entraran moscas en la boca.

Y ella así lo hizo, aun se sentía apenada por las cosas que había dicho de él, eso podía costarle el empleo. El ambiente se volvió incomodo para Katherine, ninguno de los dos había parado de besarse y estaba segura que estaban llamando la atención de todos en el campus.

-Chico, déjala respirar… -la castaña y la rubia se giraron con brusquedad solo para ver a un joven regordete acercándose con su ¿novia?

-No puedes culparme, Gibby, la extrañaba…

-¿Carly? –Sam había alzado la voz ocho octavas al menos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Cómo estás? –chillo mientras la abrazaba.

-Perfectamente bien, llegué hace dos horas y decidimos salir a almorzar… -Carly se sonrojo al igual que Gibby. Sam entrecerró los ojos para luego comenzar a reírse de ellos.

-¿Con que dos horas? –logró articular la rubia entre risas.

Katherine observaba la escena escandalizada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ni mucho menos lo que observaba. ¿Gibby, Carly y Freddie? ¿Sam era amiga de los creadores de iCarly?

-Samantha, no nos dijiste que eras amiga de los creadores de iCarly… -chilló la castaña emocionada ganándose miradas de asombro y diversión por parte de ellos.

-¿Acaso estás demente? Sam es la Sam de iCarly… -dijo Sara exasperada. –No te preocupes, amiga, la llevaré al auditorio. Tienes una hora antes de que comience.

-Perfecto, llegaré a tiempo…

-Arréglate… -gritó su amiga desde la entrada del auditorio.

-¿Tienen vestidores o algo? Necesito arreglarme para la dichosa convención –susurró Sam nerviosa, al fin iba a demostrar todo lo que había hecho ese año.

Sam siguió a Carly, Gibby y Freddie hasta los dormitorios específicamente el de Freddie. Estaba en una esquina apartada de todos, no tenía vecinos lo que lo hacía el cuarto perfecto para estudiar. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Gibby le entregaba las llaves a Freddie antes de entrar y este le susurraba "_Lo ordenaste al menos ¿no?"_ lo que logró un fuerte sonrojo de parte de su amiga.

Al entrar, pudo ver lo pequeño y acogedor que era su habitación, las paredes eran blancas y contaba con una ventana. Sam observó meticulosamente la habitación, había una cama y un escritorio a un lado lleno de libros y cuadernos, tenía un closet y una pequeña puerta que daba hacia un pequeño baño; simplemente perfecto para un estudiante.

-Bien, hablamos cuando salga… tengo que arreglarme rápido –gritó la rubia en el baño.

Se desvistió rápidamente antes de entrar en la ducha y no pudo evitar relajarse al sentir el agua fría sobre su espalda. El viaje la había dejado agotada y pues tenía una conferencia que dar por lo que no había descansado. Cerró la llave y salió cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que había dejado su ropa en la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba sola y con Freddie, aunque este no había notado su presencia en la habitación.

Sin que él lo notara, Sam tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje rápido para luego acercarse a Freddie. Lo abrazó desde atrás y pudo sentir la leve tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Estresado? –susurró en su oído la rubia. Freddie solo se limitó a asentir-. Eso podemos arreglarlo más tarde ¿no crees?

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –susurró el castaño con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los besos que le proporcionaba su novia en el cuello.

-Mmm, mejor aun –susurró la rubia mientras que él la levantaba y la llevaba a la cama.

Una hora después, Sara y Katherine caminaban en círculos dentro del auditorio, faltaban 15 minutos y Sam no había llegado. Sara había logrado atrasar la conferencia como ella le pidió y también logró conseguir tres puestos para sus amigos y su novio. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que, Katherine, deseaba ocupar su puesto como oradora, el puesto que solo le pertenecía a Sam.

-Bien, ya no podemos esperar más… -dijo Katherine con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. –Es hora de comenzar, señores, Carrigan no pudo llegar así que me tocara a mí ser la oradora.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, soy la que manda ahora… -Katherine no contaba con la presencia de la rubia, ni siquiera con la presencia de Joselyn Bert, su profesora.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres quedaras a cargo de la charla completa –dijo Sam con sorna. La castaña se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Dije claramente que sin peros, llegaste tarde y yo tomaré tu lugar –respondió triunfal.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién dio la orden? Si no me falla la memoria yo dije que Sam sería la oradora –Katherine se giró para encarar a su profesora que la miraba con rudeza.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba sentado en unas de las butacas del auditorio. Estaba ansioso por escuchar las charlas que su novia y un gran grupo de personas iban a dar sobre el maltrato en el hogar. A un lado se encontraba Carly y Gibby que conversaban sobre lo maravilloso que iba a ser su día, él solo se limitó a sonreír y a esperar.

Cuando todo comenzó, se permitió maravillarse ante la belleza de su novia y no solo eso, las palabras que manejaba y el profesionalismo que caracterizaba lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. La conferencia duró aproximadamente 3 horas, en realidad, fue un tema de mucho interés para los presentes y Freddie pensaba que, ese grupo de estudiantes liderados por Sam de la Universidad de California, habían logrado su cometido.

Lo más difícil fue la despedida, él sabía que la rubia debía volver. Se abrazaron por un largo rato mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Freddie trataba de grabar su aroma, su cuerpo, todo ya que después de ese momento no la vería más en meses.

-Te extrañaré… -susurró Freddie con voz rota.

-Y yo… -Sam se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrarle las siguientes palabras. –Te amo tanto… nunca lo olvides.

Él la vio partir y no pudo evitar suspirar con derrota, solo faltaba poco y volverían a estar juntos, ellos habían logrado tanto y la distancia solo logró reforzarlo. Carly y Gibby lo invitaron a cenar por su cumpleaños, él no quería ir pero tampoco quería decirles que no y quitarles ese gesto tan especial. El tener amigos como ellos lo hacía feliz ya que podía contar con ellos siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana. Que tengan una "buena" y "entretenida" noche –dijo Freddie en tono de suficiencia.

-Freddie, por favor… -gruñó Carly antes de sonreír con malicia. –Disfruta de tu regalo.

Freddie borró la sonrisa de sus labios y la observo extrañado mientras retomaban su camino hacia la salida. El castaño se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de su habitación donde una hermosa rubia lo esperaba con un regalo en sus manos.

-¿Sam…? ¿Que…? Tú… -Freddie solo podía balbucear, era Sam, su novia.

-¡Sorpresa! –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –logró articular después de unos minutos.

-Pues, hablé con Joselyn y le pedí cambiar el pasaje para mañana en la noche. Quería pasar este día contigo o lo que queda…

Freddie sonrió y se acercó a la cama de forma lenta, se sentía como en un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Solo por ese día iba a estar con él, compartiría una noche junto a la mujer que amaba. Lentamente se dejó caer en la cama sin apartar los ojos de los de los de ella, tenía ese brillo especial que tanto le encantaba. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo tiempo, solo se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.

-Te amo, Freddie –susurró con voz adormilada. Sam no quería dormirse, pero el viaje fue tan estresante y agotador que no podía aguantar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedo dormida, pero se despertó al no sentir a su novio en la cama. Se giró y lo observó leyendo un libro de anatomía, ella estudio en silencio su rostro. Él estaba agotado y estresado, tenía que descansar o sufriría consecuencias mayores.

-Freddie, ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? –preguntó la rubia en medio de un susurró.

-No puedo, está materia es muy importante y el examen será dentro de tres días… -respondió el castaño antes de bostezar y mover su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Ok, hagamos algo… -Sam se levantó con extrema lentitud. –Si me dejas darte un masaje, solo para quitarte la tensión, te dejo estudiar.

-Pero…

-No, sin peros –sentenció Sam con una sonrisa.

Freddie no respondió, solo se levantó y caminó hasta su cama. Sam, por su parte, le quitó la camisa y comenzó a masajear el área de los hombros y cuello. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo cuando Freddie comenzó a quejarse y a gemir.

-Acuéstate, así será más fácil –susurró la rubia y él hizo lo que le pidió.

Sam presionaba con cuidado los puntos de mayor tensión en la espalda del castaño y de vez en cuando sonreía ante las reacciones de su novio. Nunca pensó que la parte baja de su espalda fuera tan sensible al punto de hacerlo reír a carcajadas, él era un enigma para la rubia.

-Dios, Sam… esto es tan bueno –susurró adormilado haciendo sonreír a Sam, estaba logrando su propósito.

Minutos más tarde el castaño estaba completamente dormido. Sam se levantó y buscó el horario de su novio, su primera clase sería a las 9 de la mañana por lo que colocó el reloj a las 8. Él se merecía un descanso y ella iba a ser lo posible para lograrlo, al menos para ese día.

-Ven… -susurró Sam tratando de acomodarlo, estaba tan relajado y adormilado que no se daba cuenta de nada. –Te amo tanto…

-Yo también… -susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Freddie abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol chocaron en su rostro, ¿Se había quedado dormido? La verdad no importaba, se sentía relajado por una vez desde que llegó a esa universidad, además había tenido el sueño más hermoso en el cual la volvía a ver. Él intentó moverse pero algo se lo impedía, bajo la mirada y una espesa cabellera rubia sobre su pecho, era ella.

-No fue un sueño… -dijo para luego suspirar y sonreír. Definitivamente el mejor día que había tenido en meses.


	3. 11 de Mayo del 2019

**11 de Mayo del 2019**

Carly se colocaba los últimos detalles del vestido de Sam ya que era una de las damas de honor de la boda de Spencer y la castaña quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… -dijo Sam mientras acomodaba su cabello pacientemente.

-Lo sé, es que ya sabes… es Spencer –gritó emocionada entre risas.

-Sí, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Spencer sentaría cabeza? –comentó divertida la rubia.

-Pues yo no lo hubiera creído… -secundo la castaña pintando sus labios. –Estamos listas…

-Sipi, tanto morado marea –dijo Sam girándose de un lado al otro.

-Al menos no es ese vestido azul que nos hicieron poner en la boda del gordito –la rubia reía animada al recordar ese día.

-Fue nefasto –ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para buscar el ascensor, el altar estaba en el primer piso junto a la recepción.

Ya en el ascensor, Carly esperaba impaciente que las puertas se abrieran. De pronto, miró a Sam y sonrió.

-Oye, ¿quisieras casarte con Freddie? –Sam borró todo rastro de emoción para dar paso al nerviosismo.

-Puedo querer, Carlangas, no estoy segura que él quiera –susurró abatida.

-¿Estás loca? Freddie te ama, de seguro quiere…

-Oh, cállate. Sé que Gibson te propuso ya matrimonio y no es para tanto…

-Claro que sí, fue tan mágico… -Carly tenía la mirada perdida de seguro en el recuerdo de ese día.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la ceremonia, todo fue hermoso, desde los votos hasta el momento de decir "acepto". Sam sonreía, Jen estaba feliz y eso la hacía feliz, y estaba tan orgullosa de Spencer. Él siempre fue un hombre inestable en materia de chicas, alegaba que nadie podía amarrarlo o cosas por el estilo, pero cuando conoció a Jen todo cambio. Ambos habían pasado por muchas decepciones y muchas relaciones fallidas, sin embargo, se enamoraron y ahora estaban casados.

-Felicidades, Spencer… -dijo abrazándolo. –Y tu también, Jen, no te me escapes…

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu presencia. Sé lo mucho que te costo… –dijo Jen con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hay no llores –dijo Sam con voz temblorosa. -¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? –se limpió un par de lagrimas y la abrazo con fuerza. –Estoy muy feliz por ti y aunque no tenemos la misma sangre te amo y te considero más que una amiga, una hermana.

Spencer sonrió abiertamente y movió sus labios diciéndole "Te lo dije". La rubia sin darse cuenta le había dado el mejor regalo de bodas, Jen vivía con la zozobra al no saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Sam, ahora que los sabía no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-Muy bien, pequeña, quiero bailar con mi esposa y a usted le espera una sorpresa en la fuente… -Sam frunció el ceño sonriente y se imagino que eso sería solo una escusa para que los dejara solos.

Salió del salón mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

"Buenas noches, cielo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" –la rubia espero solo unos segundos para recibir su respuesta.

"Hola, amor, pesado… estoy cansado. Envíale mis felicitaciones a Spencer y Jen. Te amo, buenas noches" –Freddie respondió algo tajante y eso le dolió.

La rubia se sentó en la dichosa fuente, por primera vez pensó que la idea de Spencer no era tan mala y menos en ese momento que deseaba estar sola. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la orilla.

Tenía la esperanza de ver a su novio hoy, pero él no pudo asistir. Tenía que defender su proyecto final, la última evaluación antes de su graduación. No podía molestarse con él, ya solo faltaban dos meses y estarían juntos como siempre. Sam suspiro y sonrió al recordar cada momento junto a él, estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que le parecía imposible que ya tenía 6 años con Freddie.

-Un día como hoy, conocí una niña llamada Samantha Puckett –Sam abrió los ojos como platos y buscó el origen de la voz-, ella atemorizaba a todos los niños del colegio, incluyéndome. Una tarde esa niña comenzó a molestarme simplemente por existir y ser un "nerd", yo le tenía mucho miedo y trataba de no toparme con ella. –La rubia comenzó a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-. Sin embargo, la soportaba por complacer a la chica de mis sueños. Un día me ofrecí a ayudarlas con un video y ese fue el inicio de muchas aventuras.

Freddie Benson se acercaba con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba su novia.

-Al principio fuimos enemigos, luego comencé a sentir aprecio hacia ese demonio rubio, la quería como amiga. Poco a poco comenzamos a ser amigos y de un momento a otro me enamore de ella, de la niña más linda que mis ojos podían ver. Ahora, después de once años mi amor por esa chica no ha hecho más que aumentar. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirla?

-No lo sé… no la he visto… ¿Puedes decirme cómo es? –susurró con voz temblorosa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ayúdame a conseguirla y decirle cuanto la amo… -susurró de vuelta acercándose cada vez más.

-Pues, estás muy cerca… casi la consigues… -dijo Sam entrecortadamente.

-¿Sí, entonces puedes hacerle una pregunta? –A este punto Freddie ya rozaba sus labios. Sam solo se limitó a asentir. –Dile lo siguiente… Sam, te amo más que nada en este mundo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sam se quedo paralizada, no respiraba y mucho menos mostraba emoción alguna. Intento moverse y no pudo, Freddie por su parte se sentía nervioso, temía por un "no" de su parte.

-Disculpa si no fue el momento, yo… -el castaño se sentía estúpido, hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de esa forma.

-Freddie, yo… -el aludido cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en espera de su respuesta. –Abre los ojos… ¿acaso crees que puedo decirte que no?

-Bueno, yo sé que es muy… -Freddie la miro a los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Sí, acepto ser la esposa de Freddie Benson. Acepto ser la señora Benson –susurró antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces… -dijo el castaño rompiendo el beso. –Esto te pertenece.

Freddie coloco el anillo en su dedo mientras sonreía y cortaba la distancia para besarse. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Freddie paso tantas horas pensando que decirle y si era el momento indicado, ahora no le cavia duda. Cuando estaba en el avión sus nervios eran notorios, no dejaba de mover su pie insistentemente. Trato de de calmarse muchas veces, pero la pequeña caja en su bolsillo le hacía recordarla.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo –murmuró Freddie contra sus labios haciéndola estremecer.

-Deberías, con una mujer como yo de tu lado… -se burló la rubia.

-Sam…

-Ya, no te estreses amor –dijo entre risas. –Estoy muy feliz. Pronto seré tu esposa… -susurró borrando su sonrisa, lo miraba a los ojos de forma profunda.

-Serás mía –dijo mientras rodeaba sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su novia. Freddie susurró algo en el oído de la rubia que la hizo ruborizar.

Caminaron de vuelta a la fiesta y por los rostros de ellos Sam supo que todos habían participado en el engaño, pero no se podía molestar. Compartieron un par de horas con los novios y sus amigos, Sam charlaba animadamente con Carly, se le notaba feliz y eso a él lo complacía. Freddie soñó tantas veces con eso que aun le parecía un sueño, ella iba a ser su esposa.

-Estás muy enamorado de ella… -le dijo Spencer mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Mucho –se limitó a responder, todavía tenía la mirada fija en ella.

-Quiero que la cuides mucho, respétala y sobre todo quiérela –dijo Spencer mirándolo fijamente.

-Con toda mi alma –respondió Freddie mirándolo a los ojos.

Spencer sonrió satisfecho, el castaño había respondido de la misma forma que él. Aunque debía admitir que Sam era más intimidante.

_El mayor de los Shay había viajado muchos kilómetros para encontrarse con Sam en un restaurant, tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente. Cuando llegó a California lo primero que hizo fue buscar un taxi e indicarle el punto de encuentro. Ya allí, noto que la rubia no había llegado, pero eso no era lo importante si debía esperar lo haría._

_-Disculpa la tardanza, estaba en un juicio muy importante y yo…_

_-Tranquila, pequeña, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí –mintió Spencer para tranquilizarla y al parecer lo hizo._

_Ordenaron el almuerzo y mientras esperaban decidieron hablar._

_-Te escucho, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme? –preguntó la rubia con interés._

_-Bien… iré al grano –el mayor de los Shay suspiro para luego soltar todo-. Quiero casarme con Jen, te juró que nunca me había sentido así y estoy enamorado de esa mujer._

_Sam no mostró ningún sentimiento, es más, parecía estar inconforme con la noticia._

_-¿Y bien? Di algo, por favor –suplicó Spencer nervioso._

_-Óyeme bien, solo lo repetiré una vez. La cuidaras y respetaras, la amarás y la harás feliz por el resto de sus días o si no te las veras conmigo._

_-Con toda mi alma, Sam… -respondió con seguridad, la rubia sonrió satisfecha._

_-Muy bien, bienvenido a la familia… ahora a comer, muero de hambre. –dijo atacando su plato._

-Spencer, ¿Por qué sonríes así? –preguntó Freddie preocupado.

-Recuerdos, solo eso… -dijo Spencer antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo en la mesa.

Freddie no había notado la presencia de su novia que se estaba acercando.

-Estoy cansada, vamos a mi habitación… -susurró antes de mordisquear su oreja.

Sam escuchó a su novio gemir por lo bajo y asentir, ella no podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado y todo lo que habían madurado. Ella siempre fue una chica insegura y llena de temores que se ocultaba bajo su propio escudo. Él siempre fue aquel cerebrito que contestaba todas las preguntas de la profesora, amaba la tecnología y toda clase de ñoñerías. No había mucha diferencia de esos jóvenes a los que ahora se besaban con locura y deseo, solo una resaltaba de todas las demás, ahora estaban juntos.

Sam empujo a Freddie en su cama y lo miro con deseo, lentamente se subió sobre él para luego besarlo con locura. Ella busco a tientas los botones de su camisa para quitarlo uno a uno sin cortar el beso mientras que Freddie le bajaba el cierre del vestido. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más erráticas y la temperatura subía más cuando Sam se movía lentamente sobre él.

La rubia se detuvo para quitarse el vestido por completo y Freddie aprovecho para hacer lo propio. Los ojos del castaño se detuvieron en ella, era el espectáculo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ella solo tenía su ropa interior negra de encaje haciendo que su figura resaltara más. Sam comenzó a temblar por la anticipación, él la miraba de una forma que nunca lo había hecho o notado alguna vez.

La tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Sam jadeó al sentir su excitación, aun era difícil asimilar que ella era la causante de todo eso. Ella podía sentir el recorrido de las manos posesivas de su novio tocándola sin vacilación, haciendo que se desconectara de ese mundo por unos momentos.

¿En qué momento llegó a la cama y él estaba sobre ella? No lo sabe, lo único que era capaz de asimilar la rubia era el frio rastro que dejaba su lengua y hacia donde se dirigía. Freddie mordisqueó el sujetador de la rubia apartándolo con torpeza haciéndola reír, pero todo rastro de diversión se borró de su rostro cuando las manos de él se apoderaron de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que su boca.

Su toque la enloquecía, no podía evitar estremecerse y lanzar pequeños gritos de placer. Entre el placer y la locura no noto como su la última pieza de su ropa abandonaba su cuerpo.

**Freddie**

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa en mi vida y eso era que amaba a Sam, con todas mis fuerzas y aun se me hacía increíble que aceptara ser mi esposa. Soñé con eso tantas veces y ahora era real.

La sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque, me encantaba hacerle sentir lo mucho que la deseaba y cuanto la amaba. Yo sabía que Sam estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo y eso de cierto modo me dio ventaja. Entré en ella lentamente, mis ojos se cerraron ante el placer y un gemido salió de nuestros labios. Nunca me cansaría de esa sensación cálida y placentera al estar dentro de ella.

Me quedé allí sin hacer movimiento alguno, esperando que todo el sentimiento abrumador pasara. Quería hacerle el amor y para eso tenía que calmarme y no actuar como un loco. Miré sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas ya que, al igual que yo, sentía que el torrente de emociones era aplastante.

-Dentro de pocos meses… -susurré mientras comenzaba un vaivén lento pero profundo. –Serás mi esposa… -sus manos jalaron las sabanas y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, ella estaba haciendo lo posible para mirarme. –Soñé tantas veces con esto –dije entre jadeos, sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco.

-Sí… -respondió jadeante. –Te amo…

La levanté aun sin romper nuestra unión y me senté en la cama. Ella se movía igual de lento y profundo, arriba y abajo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, sentía sus paredes contraerse a mi alrededor y por primera vez me deje llevar por las sensaciones.

Sus movimientos se hacían más acelerados y bruscos, su cabello caía delicadamente sobre su espalda y hombros. No pude evitar tomar su cintura entre mis manos para aumentar la fricción y la velocidad.

-Ohh… esto es… no puedo… -gimió con fuerza cuando su frente tocó la mía. Sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo. La giré rápidamente para quedar sobre ella, aumente la velocidad.

Sus manos arañaban mi espalda logrando erizar mi piel, estábamos tan cerca. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, y yo simplemente me deje llevar. Muchos no entienden el significado tan especial que conlleva este acto, no solo es el placer lo que nos impulsa, son los sentimientos, el amor y todo lo que nos representa.

Lentamente salí de su interior y me acosté a su lado. Su mirada chocaba con la mía mientras suaves lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas. No existía ser tan hermoso en todo el mundo que ella, la amaba y en momentos como este no existían palabras.

Se acercó lentamente a mí para besarme posesivamente, estoy completamente seguro que su cansancio y el mío podían esperar, ese era nuestro momento.


	4. la boda

**_La boda_**

Sam observaba su reflejo maravillada, no podía creer que faltaban solo pocos minutos para casarse. Su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente en su cuerpo y su cabello perfectamente recogido resaltaba las fracciones de su rostro. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil en momentos como esos?

Sintió la presencia de una persona en su habitación, no podía ser Freddie porque Sara vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no le permitiría verla hasta el momento indicado. La rubia amplió su sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga entrar, Sara le sonrió de vuelta mientras la abrazaba.

-No puedo creer que por fin sea el día, tardaste mucho amiga… -dijo Sara animada.

-Lo sé, hemos pasado por mucho…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –susurró ella abrazándola con fuerza, ella era como una hermana.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, un hombre alto se acercaba a ella sonriente. Spencer Shay fue y será una persona importante en su vida. Era más que un hermano en su vida, era como su padre y lo amaba. Él le sonrió al verla y la rodeó en sus brazos, Sam no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de separarse.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Spencer.

-Lista… -susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Por cierto, querida, Feliz Cumpleaños… -gritó su amiga antes de salir haciéndola reír.

Se dejó guiar por Spencer hasta el ascensor y luego a la limosina, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía respirar. Sentía que su cuerpo dolía. No tenía nervios por un posible rechazo, ella solo no podía creer lo difícil que era contener su felicidad. El viaje hasta la iglesia fue relativamente corto o eso le pareció a ella.

Lo único que la separaba del amor de su vida era una puerta y un largo camino. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción. En ese momento lo único que la calmaba eran los recuerdos, cuando lo conoció y como se enamoro de él.

-Cálmate, preciosa. Él está ansioso por verte –dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en los labios, se estaba burlando de ella.

-Si amiga, no desesperes… -dijo Sara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esperen… llegué… Oh Dios, pensé que no llegaría… -dijo Carly acomodándose el vestido. Ella la amaba pero estaba loca de remate.

-Nunca lo dude… -susurró la novia con temblor en su voz.

En el momento que abrieron las puertas y la marcha nupcial dio inicio todo a su alrededor desapareció. Podía escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración aumentar, solo un par de pasos y estarían juntos.

-Estas sonrojada. No me digas que a estas alturas sufrirás un ataque de pena… -afirmó de forma graciosa el mayor de los Shay.

-No, solo recordé un momento especial… -tartamudeó mientras adquiría un tono escarlata en sus mejillas. Si supiera a donde iban sus recuerdos, se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

-¿Lista? –volvió a preguntar.

-Más que nunca –dijo la rubia con firmeza.

Todos los invitados observaban emocionados a la hermosa chica que era escoltada por su hermano, su padre. Su vestido largo caía sutilmente en un corte princesa, a petición de Jen, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con algunos bucles rebeldes cayendo por un lado. Muchos sonreían emocionados, pero solo en la primera fila se encontraba una de las mujeres que más la había apoyado, su suegra.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía como nunca, estaba feliz por ella y por su hijo. Sam lucho por no llorar, pero le fue imposible no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al fijar su mirada en él. Se veía tan hermoso que no pudo evitar sentir emoción.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, hermanita… -advirtió Spencer. En esos momentos su cerebro no funcionaba bien

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte –susurró con voz temblorosa.

Spencer la guió hacia su futuro esposo lentamente, era una tortura para ella ya que lo único que deseaba era estar en sus brazos. Vio a Jen esperándola con algo en sus manos, ¿eso era parte de todo? Se preguntaba Sam algo confundida.

-Se que no es usual pero ten… esta pulsera le pertenecía a mi madre, tiene algo azul como lo dicta la tradición. Ya tienes algo prestado que es la diadema y Marissa quiere darte esto.

Sam abrió los ojos y observó como su suegra se acercaba a ella.

-Le perteneció a mi abuela que se lo dio a mi madre y mi madre me lo obsequio a mi antes de casarme. Esto es una tradición dentro de mi familia, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo con la mujer que compartirá todo y cada uno de los días con mi hijo. –Marissa le decía esas cosas mientras le colocaba la cadena. –Ahora estás lista. Estoy orgullosa de ti… de ambos –dijo al tomar las manos de Freddie para acercarlas a las de Sam.

Sus manos se tocaron en el momento que llegó al altar. Sam no podía dejar de sonreír. Se acercó a Freddie y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia.

-Estás hermosa… -susurró Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella escuchaba levemente las palabras del padre. Nunca fue cristiana, es más nunca había ido a una iglesia hasta que él la convenció y a decir verdad no le parecía tan mal. Habían pasado por tanto.

-Es hora de sus votos –dijo el padre.

-Te amo… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te amo –dijo por medio de un suspiro antes de mirar al padre.

No hacía falta profesarse amor eterno y jurarse fidelidad, ellos ya lo habían dicho todo y con esas simples palabras decidieron dar inicio a sus nuevas vidas. El padre comenzó con su discurso habitual hasta que llego al momento más importante de la noche.

-Samantha Carrigan…

-Puckett –susurró Freddie sin apartar su mirada.

-Bien, Samantha Puckett aceptas a Freddie como tu esposo en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto –susurró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y tú, Freddie Benson, aceptas a Sam como tu esposa en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto… -Sam observó con adoración como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los estaba conteniendo.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Cerraron la distancia para unir sus labios y dar su primer beso como esposos. En ese momento solo existían ellos, no habían personas a su alrededor solo eran Sam y Freddie. Sonrieron aun con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas, ese era un momento inolvidable.

Sam borró todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de su esposo para luego ser invadidos, sorpresivamente, por abrazos y felicitaciones de sus familiares. Jen se acercó a Sam y la abrazó con fuerza dedicándole palabras hermosas al oído que hicieron llorar a la rubia.

_-Felicidades, mi niña. Estoy cien por ciento segura que tu hermana y tu madre están felices por ti y muy orgullosas de ver cómo te has convertido en una hermosa mujer de bien y que tienes un esposo que te cuidará siempre –_Sam la abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar sollozos de alegría.

Luego fue abrazada por Spencer que la esperaba impaciente, estaba feliz por ella. Así fueron viniendo abrazos y felicitaciones de parte de todos los invitados hasta que llegó el turno de Carly que esperaba su turno, la rubia le sonrió mientras se dejaba felicitar por Gibby.

-No te pretenderás irte sin recibir mis felicitaciones… -la voz de Carly estaba rota a causa de la emoción.

-Jamás –susurró la rubia antes de abrazarla.

-Perdóname todo el daño que te he causado… no merezco estar aquí…

-Shh… es mi boda, un motivo de felicidad y no para recordar malos ratos. Y ya perdoné a la tonta de mi hermana. La chica que me abrió las puertas aun sabiendo mi procedencia y la que me enseño el buen camino. Te quiero –susurró Sam mientras reían.

-¿Hay espacio para mí? –Carly rompió el abrazo para incluir a Freddie.

Todos observaban al trió con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de los errores cometidos ellos seguían juntos. Comenzaron a salir de la iglesia cuando la mamá de Freddie lo llamó, Sam no sabía si debía quedarse o darle un tiempo a solas. Ella decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos, se giró para bajar los escalones y ella le detuvo.

-Quiero que te quedes, ahora eres de la familia… Dios me regalo un hijo maravilloso que se enamoro de una maravillosa chica que ahora es mi hija también. –Sam sintió como un nudo la asfixiaba mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

"_Dios, ¿Cuántas veces lloraré el día de hoy?"_ se regañó mentalmente.

-Quiero darles un regalo…

-No tiene porque hacerlo, Señora Benson… -dijo Sam atropelladamente.

-Sam, dime Marissa por favor y déjame terminar. Aquí tienes los papeles de propiedad de un apartamento que Jen, Spence y yo conseguimos. Este será su hogar, esté es nuestro regalo… -dijo sonriendo al notar el asombro en sus rostros.

-Gracias, mamá… -dijo Freddie abrazándola. La rubia se sintió incomoda al invadir ese momento especial, pero luego se sorprendió ante el abrazó repentino de Marissa.

-Gracias… -susurró.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la recepción. Un hermoso lugar decorado con colores sutiles entre blanco y purpura. Sam giraba y bailaba al compás de la música, los brazos de su esposo rodeaban delicadamente sobre su cintura. Freddie la observaba con adoración, ese día en especial se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sus frentes chocaron suavemente al momento de unirse, se besaron con dulzura, todo parecía un sueño. Volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon los aplausos y las felicitaciones por parte de los invitados.

-Momentos como este es donde me gustaría desaparecer… -susurró Sam divertida.

-Es nuestra boda y están felices por nosotros –susurró Freddie cerca de su oído.

Bailaron juntos toda la noche hasta que la fiesta finalizó. Subieron hacia la habitación y por primera vez lo único que deseaban era dormir. Se quitaron sus ropas y cayeron en un sueño profundo en el momento que sus cuerpos tocaron la cama.


	5. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de vacaciones, ustedes saben... descanso.**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

Habían pasado solo dos meses desde que Freddie y Sam regresaran de su luna de miel, un mes desde sus respectivas graduaciones y tan solo dos semanas desde que la rubia inicio su nueva carrera como abogada. El castaño ya había comenzado a trabajar meses antes de su boda y graduación por lo que el trabajo no le resulto tan tedioso ni cansado.

Una noche, la rubia había llegado del trabajo algo cansada y estresada, el caso de Carson estaba haciendo añicos sus nervios. No solo por el hecho de ser un caso difícil, eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo era un detalle importante, tenía que defenderlo. Sam no estaba de acuerdo en defender a un asesino, mucho menos a un violador y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía empatía hacia todas esas familias que lo acusaban, y ella se sentía una mierda por hacer lo contrario.

Ella se dispuso a hacer la cena, miraba su reloj de tanto en tanto ya que su esposo no tardaba en llegar y quería sorprenderlo. Podía estar cansada y estresada, pero esos detalles los dejaba para fuera en el momento que llegaba a su casa. La rubia buscó un par de cebollas y comenzó a cortarlas con rapidez, solo contaba con una hora para terminar, tiempo suficiente para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Minutos más tarde había terminado y ahora solo tenía que esperar. Sam decidió darse una ducha mientras esperaba, bajo la llama a fuego lento y caminó hasta el baño. Necesitaba sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo, eso la calmaba. Después de varios minutos bajo la ducha buscó una toalla y secó su cuerpo para luego ponerse una simple camiseta vieja de Freddie.

La rubia revisó la comida un par de veces antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su hermana.

-Buenas noches, Spencer –dijo la rubia con emoción. –Acabo de llegar del trabajo y decidí llamarlos.

-_¿Todo bien, Sammy, se te escucha cansada? –_dijo Spencer con preocupación.

-Todo perfecto, solo es el caso de Carson que me trae de cabeza –respondió ahogando un bostezo.

-_Muy bien, espero verte pronto. –_Se despidió él mientras escuchaba el teléfono.

-_¿Hola, Sam? _

_-_Señora Shay, ¿Cómo está usted? –respondió Sam entre risas.

-_¿Cómo estás, cariño? Tenía días sin saber de ti –_preguntó con preocupación.

-Lo sé, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, espero habituarme pronto. ¿Cómo esta ese bebé? –Sam estaba emocionada, Jen tenía seis meses de embarazo aproximadamente.

-_Perfecto… -_Jen dejó de hablar por unos segundo mientras escuchaba a Spencer que le hablaba. –_Me parece bien… Sammy, los invitamos a la casa de la playa el otro fin de semana, le avisaré a Carly y Gibby, y a Marissa por supuesto._

_-_Claro, se lo diré a Freddie cuando llegué. Tengo que colgar ya debe estar por llegar –dijo Sam antes de colgar.

Se giró para encontrarse a su esposo observándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Desde cuándo estás allí? –preguntó Sam mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

-Como dos minutos, amor, estabas entretenida hablando con Jen y solo te deje tranquila hasta que terminaras –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó la rubia desde la cocina, estaba sirviendo la comida.

-Algo agitado, muchas personas para emergencia y eso es agotador. Te noto estresada –acotó acercándose a ella para abrazarla y embriagarse con su aroma.

-Mucho, este caso me tiene colgando de una ventana –susurró la rubia abatida. –Pero dejemos nuestros malos ratos para el trabajo, recuerda en casa solo somos tu y yo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablaron de cosas sin importancia como un programa de televisión o de qué color querían los muebles. Mucho después de terminar su cena se acostaron a ver las estrellas en su habitación, esa era muchas de las ventajas de vivir en el último piso.

Su habitación contaba con un ventanal que les daba una vista espectacular de Seattle. Freddie acariciaba la espalda de la rubia como sabía que a ella le gustaba, su larga cabellera le hacía cosquillas en su pecho, pero no le importaba. De pronto, los ojos azules de Sam se conectaron con los suyos mirándolo con adoración.

-Cada día que pasa te amo más, Freddie –susurró su esposa con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Él no respondió, no hacía falta. Solo se acercó a ella y la beso lentamente mientras sus manos viajaban hasta su cintura haciendo que la rubia se acomodara sobre él. Era normal que durante las noches y fines de semanas compartieran momentos tan íntimos y llenos de significado. Un beso, una caricia, un abrazo o lo que se les ocurriera en esos momentos significaban más que mil palabras, pero en ese momento ellos no solo compartirían una caricia.

Sam comenzó a quitar los botones de la su camisa con extrema lentitud, Freddie por su parte solo se limitaba a quitar el camisón de su esposa. Él quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto, ella estaba esperando por esto, Sam deseaba este momento. Los besos se tornaban cada vez más fuertes así como sus respiraciones más agitadas.

-Hazme olvidar, Freddie, haz que grite tu nombre… hazme tuya –Freddie ahogó un gemido cuando la escuchó hablar de esa manera, le encantaba eso y ella lo sabía.

Realizó un camino de besos hasta los pechos de Sam, pero contrario a lo que normalmente haría y eso logró llamar su atención. La rubia se apoyo en sus codos y observó el camino que llevaba su esposo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó susurrante antes de ahogar un gemido y agarrarse de las sabanas. –Oh… Freddie –gritó ante su caricia, nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así y debía admitir que le encantó.

Ella podía sentir su liberación cada vez más cerca, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y el castaño no hacía nada para ayudarle, seguía moviendo su lengua lentamente en su interior como si supiera que estaba a punto de culminar y quisiera atrasar todo.

-Por favor… -gimió desesperada.

-No quiero que sea así, Señora Benson… -susurró Freddie besando su estomago y luego su pecho hasta llegar a su boca y ahogar un gemido en el exacto momento que la penetraba.

-Me quieres matar… -aseguró la rubia entre gemidos.

Sí, eso era una tortura exquisita. Hacer el amor con Sam era el acto más hermoso y él procuraba siempre mantenerse al margen, no dejarse llevar.

-Quiero que no pienses… solo hazme tuya –susurró Sam mordiendo el cuello de Freddie. Eso fue todo para él, por primera vez se dejaría llevar. Los gemidos eran cada vez más altos y seguidos al igual que sus jadeos, todo lo que podían sentir en ese momento era una sensación que exacerba cualquiera.

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban abrazados, sudados y jadeantes.

-No pienses más seguido… adoro hacer el amor contigo… pero esto es… -Sam no siguió hablando y remplazó ese espacio vacío con un gemido.

-Te amo… -susurró Freddie adormilado haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Igual yo… -Con esas últimas palabras se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una semana después, Sam se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro estresada. Estaba buscando unos documentos clave para el caso de Carson. Buscó en el mueble más grande los archivos de Carson, pero no los encontró. El estrés se abrió paso en su mente al igual que la desesperación por todo su cuerpo. ¿Dónde rayos podía estar esa carpeta? Se preguntaba la rubia una y otra vez. De pronto, detuvo la búsqueda y se levantó con brusquedad; sentía algo extraño en su estomago y la sensación de nauseas en aumento. Corrió hasta el baño más cercano, no le importo llevarse a las personas que se encontraban en su camino, en ese momento no se podía permitir pensar.

Quince minutos más tarde, su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ojos tenían lágrimas recientes. Nunca le había sucedido algo así y deseo por primera vez no probar comida alguna para no repetir esa sensación, solo deseaba dormir y tranquilizarse.

-¿Benson? Te vimos correr, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó su amiga Sara. Sí, ella había logrado quedar en el mismo despacho de abogados que Sam.

-Amiga, no puedo ni levantarme… creo que vomite la comida de meses… -dijo entre sollozos.

-Creo que mejor te llevamos al hospital, eso no es normal –Sara se acercó a su amiga, pero cuando intentó levantarla gritó.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –gritó la rubia antes de vomitar nuevamente. Lentamente se dejó caer en el frio piso del baño para luego ser recogida por uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca, estaba en el hospital. Estuvo tentada en llamar a su esposo, pero no quería molestarlo así que decidió esperar por el doctor que la atendía.

-Señora Benson, buenas tardes… -Sam lo conocía, era uno de los colegas de Freddie. –Mientras dormías te suministramos suero ya que estaba deshidratada, además de suministramos vitaminas, todo eso por medio de intravenosa. Espero no se moleste.

-Oh, cállate, William –dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Dime que tengo…

-Tranquila, Señora Benson, esperaremos por su esposo. Es algo que deben escuchar los dos –esas palabras la asustaron, ¿Qué podría tener?

Esperó por dos horas hasta que por fin su esposo apareció, estaba pálido y preocupado.

-Me llamaron en medio de una consulta. Solo Dios sabe cuánto quería estar aquí, disculpa la tardanza. –Freddie se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Te estábamos esperando, Benson. Les tengo una noticia… -informó su compañero de trabajo. Sam por su parte, apretó la mano de su esposo en busca de apoyo.

-Tranquila, amor, estoy aquí… -susurró Freddie.

-Bien, el problema de sus nauseas y vómitos se deben a que usted está embarazada. Felicidades a ambos –dijo William antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Sam no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir tan rápido como le era posible. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, pero todo rastro de felicidad se borró para darle paso al miedo. Él no había hablado, tampoco había mostrado signos de alegría ¿No lo quería? ¿Estaba molesto?

-¿Freddie? –su voz temblorosa retumbo en las paredes blancas.

Sam bajó su rostro y trato de contener las lagrimas, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los suyos. Sus besos estaban llenos de necesidad y algo más que ella no pudo descifrar, segundos más tarde ambos jadeaban en busca de aire.

-Hoy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra –dijo Freddie con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos. –Te amo y amo a ese pequeño ser que está creciendo dentro de ti…

La rubia no pudo evitar llorar, estaba muy feliz. Tenía a Freddie que la amaba y ella a él, ahora sería madre. Sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla y por primera vez lloraron juntos de felicidad.

-¿Quieres decirle a tu mamá? –preguntó la rubia después de un rato y el asintió. –Vamos entonces, quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo digas.

El caminó hasta Bushwell Plaza estaba cargado de emoción. Sam no podía creer que iba a tener una familia con el hombre de su vida, estaba muy feliz; lloró un par de veces por eso y en ocasiones reía acompañado por su esposo. Subieron al piso 8 y entraron al apartamento de Marissa sin llamar.

-Mamá… -gritó Freddie tomando asiento y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sam, Freddie, pero que grata sorpresa. No los esperaba sino…

-No te preocupes, tenemos algo que decirte –chilló Sam emocionada.

Marissa frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos como platos al notar la felicidad en ambos, estaban radiantes.

-Mamá, vamos a ser padres –dijo Freddie de forma ahogada por la emoción.

La reacción era la misma que Sam se había imaginado en su cabeza. Sabía que su suegra lloraría y ellos con ella, los abrazó y deseó lo mejor. Pero lo más importante para la rubia fueron las palabras que compartió con ella en medio de un susurró.

-_Gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, gracias por este regalo. Te quiero, hija –_su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos así como el nudo en su garganta. Este era el inicio de una nueva etapa llena de felicidad en sus vidas.


	6. Un hermoso milagro

Momentos perdidos bajo la lluvia

Un hermoso milagro

Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Freddie Benson era un manojo de nervios, su respiración era errática y sus manos temblaban sin control. ¿Por qué estaba así? Se lo debía a dos razones, la primera era por estar atrapado en el tráfico y amenazaba con no moverse más, y la segunda era que su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto y él aun no había llegado.

Su celular no paraba de repicar, definitivamente estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

-Carly… sí, lo sé, pero no es mi culpa –gritó desesperado. –No puede ser… -gimió cuando le dijo que Sam estaba a punto de ingresar a la sala de parto.

Encontró un lugar para estacionar su coche y no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo hacia el hospital, prefería llegar hecho un desastre que retrasado. Freddie no tenía idea de cómo llegó tan rápido y no se sentía cansado, solo quería subir al segundo piso y buscar a su esposa.

-Freddie –gritó Carly emocionada. –Estás aquí, corre ella está en el quirófano.

-Gracias –gritó en respuesta, la verdad es que no se preocupaba en esos momentos en mantener su cordura, solo quería verla.

Por otro lado, Sam no paraba de llorar y no solo era dolor, no podía creer que su esposo no estuviera allí. Trató de hacer las respiraciones sin mucho éxito, el dolor se había intensificado con el pasar de los minutos. Sin embargo, la rubia podía llorar más nunca perder la compostura y gritar como niña chiquita, eso nunca pasaría.

Los doctores se estaban preparando para atenderla, era mucha gente desconocida y de pronto el miedo invadió su sistema. No podía hacer eso sin él, Freddie era la única persona en la cual podía confiar en ese momento. Comenzó a respirar tratando de calmar sus dolores y retrasar todo, pero le fue imposible. Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Señora, Benson, está lista. Debe comenzar a pujar –Sam negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no quería. –Su hijo sufrirá si no comienza –el doctor tenía un punto, entonces se rindió comenzó a pujar.

Después de varios minutos, la rubia se dejo caer agotada, se sentía sin fuerzas y su visión se había nublado por completo. Sam estaba mareada y tenía unas ganas inmensas de dormir, podía escuchar los gritos del doctor. Lo cierto es, que debía luchar contra este obstáculo ya que su bebé estaba sufriendo y no lo iba a permitir.

De pronto, la voz de Freddie se comenzó a alzar sobre todo el murmullo sin sentido. Lo buscó desesperadamente hasta que por fin fue consciente de su entorno.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, mi amor, por los dos –su voz era el tinte de la propia desesperación, entonces, Sam hizo su último esfuerzo. Pujo con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar un grito de dolor para luego dejarse caer en la camilla jadeante. No sabía si todo había terminado pero se sentía mejor, pero nadie la había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de experimentar.

El bebé, su bebé estaba llorando, estrenando sus nuevos pulmones. Sam sintió su propio llanto, pero esta vez no era el dolor sino la felicidad. Buscó desesperadamente a su esposo con la mirada y cuando lo encontró supo que no había cuadro más hermoso que ese.

Freddie llevaba entre sus brazos a su hijo, se veía tan feliz y orgulloso que ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. El castaño se acercó a ella para darle al bebé. Era el ser más hermoso que puede existir, podía ver un poco de cabello rubio sobre su cabeza. Se atrevió a rozar sus dedos sobre su piel, era aterciopelada y hermosa. Comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, tenía tantas fracciones de Freddie como suyas y ya tenía el nombre perfecto para él.

-Te llamaras Joe, como el abuelo de tu padre –Sam levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposo, había sorpresa en sus ojos, pero también felicidad.

-Joe Benson, me agrada –susurró con temblor en su voz.

-Pudiste llegar, no me dejaste sola –susurró Sam de vuelta con una sonrisa radiante pero cansada en su rostro.

-No podía hacerlo, corrí 16 cuadras para llegar a ti –dijo antes de besarla. –Eres esplendida, eres simplemente perfecta –susurró antes de besarla nuevamente.

-Doctor, Benson, necesitamos terminar de limpiar y curar a su esposa. ¿Tienen el nombre del bebé? –el castaño asintió y le susurró a su esposa que pronto se verían.

En las afueras del quirófano, Marissa y Carly se movían inquietas de un lado al otro, ya se habían tardado mucho y tampoco estaban seguros de que Freddie llegara a tiempo. Spencer y Jen eran los más tranquilos del grupo, no solo por haber experimentado eso sino por saber que los primerizos se tardan un poco. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron al descubierto al nuevo padre que caminaba lentamente con su hijo en brazos. Carly no tenía palabras al ver la adoración, amor y tantos sentimientos en la mirada del castaño.

-Hola a todos –su voz era distinta.

-Oh, mi niño… -dijo Marissa acercándose a él. –Es hermoso, se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste –Freddie sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –su madre asintió emocionada mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

-Hola, bebé, soy tu abuela –susurró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Su nombre es Joe –dijo Freddie de pronto ganándose el asombro de su madre-, Sam pensó que era perfecto.

-Joe, serás feliz mi niño, tienes unos padres maravillosos –dijo antes de devolvérselo a su padre.

-Mira, Joe, ella es tu tía Carly –la aludida comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras lo observaba con ternura.

Después de presentárselo a su familia, regreso al quirófano donde Sam estaba lista para ir a su habitación. Estaba cansada y se merecía un descanso de todo, aparte que necesitaba estar a solas con su bebé y su esposo. Su familia la visito con rapidez porque faltaban solo pocos minutos para finalizar la hora de visita, Sam tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y se veía radiante ante los ojos de los demás.

Cuando por fin quedaron solos, Freddie la observó amamantar a su hijo. Sonreía en ocasiones por las palabras de su esposa, lo amaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida y el vínculo que ambos llevaban era único. Solo pasaron minutos para que Joe se quedara profundamente dormido al igual que su madre, él lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la pequeña cuna de hospital. Luego, volvió a sentarse al lado de Sam para observarla, ese día había sido una locura pero estaría dispuesto a revivirlo miles de veces con tal de experimentar ese sentimiento de escuchar el llanto de su hijo.

No reparó en su cansancio, tampoco del momento que se había dormido. Solo sintió las suaves manos de su esposa acariciando su cabello.

-¿No estás incomodo allí? –susurró con voz ronca a causa de su propio cansancio.

-Sí, lo estoy –dijo Freddie de forma ahogada.

-Acuéstate junto a mí –él no lo pensó dos veces y se dejo abrazar por su mujer.

-¿Eres feliz? –preguntó la rubia susurrante.

-Sí, soy muy feliz. Gracias por este maravilloso regalo, gracias por nuestro hijo. Te amo –la miró a los ojos cuando le dijo esas palabras y luego la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo… -dijo Sam antes de caer en un sueño profundo junto a su esposo.


	7. Sentimientos II

**Este capitulo es llamados "Sentimientos II" porque es el que le sigue a uno que se titula de esa manera. ¿Por qué hacerlo si el tiempo no corresponde y mucho menos la situación? Sencillo, el cap es como su nombre, puros sentimientos y están divididos en varias partes, en este caso 2. Disculpen el abandono, pero el trabajo y las clases me tienen loca**

**Sentimientos II  
>Parte I<strong>

Freddie sonreía mientras veía a su hijo jugar en la arena, le encantaba participar en esos días donde podía compartir con Joe, sobre todo cuando su trabajo no le permitía mucho. El castaño estaba enamorado de su familia, no podía ser más perfecta o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que peleó por primera vez con ella. Ese era el motivo de su visita rápida a la playa, no quería regresar a su casa, no quería pelear más. Pero, la verdad era que no podía verla a los ojos, no después de haberle gritado de esa manera.

Él había jurado complacerla, hacerla feliz y nunca dañarle, y en la primera oportunidad lo echa todo a perder.

-Papi, mírame… -gritaba Joe saltando sobre el agua.

-Te veo, mi niño. ¿Te gusta la playa? –le preguntó mientras lo alzaba.

-Sí, es bonita y grande, papi –no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, Joe es la luz de sus ojos.

El castaño sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, el día que lo escuchó decirle papá fue el mejor de su vida. Nadie se imaginaba lo mucho que significaba eso para él, tomando en cuenta que su padre no estuvo presente en su vida y la única en asumir ese papel fue su madre; el no tener esa figura masculina que le mostrara como ser un buen padre le podía nervioso, no sabía si cumpliría bien su papel.

"Entonces, una tarde cuando regresaba del trabajo, se podía escuchar risas y gritos de alegría desde la habitación de su hijo. Freddie caminó tranquilamente hasta reunirse con su esposa que estaba sentada en el piso.

-Justo a tiempo… Joe, vuelve a hacerlo, vamos dilo de nuevo –coreaba Sam con emoción haciendo que ese hermoso bebe rubio, que era su hijo, chillara de emoción.

-¿Su primera palabra? –preguntó el castaño emocionado. -¿Qué dice?

-Bueno, te va a encantar… aprendió primero a decir…

-Pa-pi… papi –él sintió una opresión en el pecho y como se quedaba sin aire.

Freddie apretó la mandíbula y trato de no hablar, estaba seguro que, al abrir su boca, arruinaría todo. Sin embargo, dejo de pensar cuando su hijo comenzó a decir esa palabra una y otra vez mientras trataba de acercarse a él. Sonrió para no hacerle un desaire y lo abrazó, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Ni siquiera escuchó a Sam cuando lo estaba llamando, solo quería salir de allí.

No sabe cuánto tardo en notar la presencia de su hijo en la cama, solo escuchó su risa mientras gateaba hacia él. Miró a Sam sorprendido, ella no dejaba de sonreír y gesticular "Déjalo ir" antes de fijar su atención en su hijo. Escuchó nuevamente la palabra "Papi" salir de sus labios y no pudo soportarlo, lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas mientras reía y sollozaba al mismo tiempo."

Ese fue, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida como padre.

-Papi, tengo hambre –apenas pudo escuchar a su hijo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le costaba prestarle atención.

-Vamos entonces con mamá que nos espera en casa, ¿está bien? –dijo con ánimo fingido.

-Sí –dijo el niño asintiendo exageradamente.

Durante el viaje, Joe quedó profundamente dormido lo que le permitió pensar en lo sucedido horas atrás. Recapituló los hechos de ese día, su turno había acabado, como de costumbre, cuatro horas antes del amanecer. Llegó a su casa a tiempo, se quitó la ropa y se acostó abrazando a Sam, pero cuando despertó ella no estaba allí. Freddie se levantó rápidamente, cepilló sus dientes para luego ir en busca de su esposa que estaba sentada en el sofá llorando.

Recuerda haberle preguntado "-¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien?" él estaba preocupado y ella no debió responderle como lo hizo. Le gritó que ese no era su problema y por primera vez en años, se sintió herido. Comenzaron a discutir, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron con la pelea del siglo. El castaño sabía que Sam era muy impulsiva, pero algo extraño estaba pasando con ella. Había notado que lo esquivaba, no le gustaba que la tocara y pocas veces lo besaba. ¿Acaso había dejado de amarlo? El solo pensarlo lo envuelve en un estado de depresión absoluta.

Cuando llegó al porche de su casa, esperó al menos 15 minutos en el coche, no quería enfrentarla todavía. Freddie secó unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras antes de cargar a Joe y entrar en su casa. Sam estaba cocinando y ni siquiera se molesto en saludarlo, sintió la opresión en su pecho y comenzó a culparse por todo. Había descuidado su relación y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Después de acostar a su hijo en su cama, se dejó caer en la suya y cubrió su rostro con una almohada. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, estaba oscuro en el exterior al igual que su casa. Freddie emitió un gemido desesperado y se levantó rápidamente, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. La casa estaba totalmente vacía y eso lo desesperaba aun más.

-No puede ser… todo es mi culpa –gruñó dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro. –Maldición, la perdí –susurró con voz ahogada.

Tal vez fueron días, horas o minutos, no había diferencia alguna. Sin embargo, él sucumbió ante el cansancio, se quedo allí en el sofá, dormido en una posición nada cómoda y que le iba a traer complicaciones al día siguiente.

Cuando Sam entró a su casa y lo vio de esa manera, quería gritar y darse golpes por estúpida. Su esposo se merecía la verdad y si se molestaba o decepcionaba por ello, asumiría las consecuencias. Ella se quedó allí parada, observándolo dormir, alargando cada vez más lo inevitable. Comenzó a acercarse al castaño mientras mordía su labio con rudeza, estaba nerviosa y no podía controlarlo.

-Freddie… -cuando su mirada se conecto con la suya, todo se derrumbó. Las lágrimas que había estado ocultando y todo eso que no le había dicho. –Tengo algo que decirte, pero por favor no te molestes…

El corazón de Freddie se estrujo y su respiración se aceleró, no lo podía evitar, él esperaba lo peor.

-Ya paso una semana… yo quería decírtelo, pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo –susurró con voz temblorosa. –Tengo dos meses de embarazo, Freddie, yo… yo sé que no está en nuestros planes… tengo tanto miedo a que te molestes que… -Sam frunció el ceño y comenzó a molestarse. -¿Por qué te estás riendo, Freddie? ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Sí, muy gracioso –decía entre risas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y luego eran remplazados por otras. –No te imaginas el miedo que tenía, pensé que te había perdido, Sam… -susurró el castaño acercándose a ella, poniéndose de rodillas. –Mi amor, yo nunca me molestaré por algo como esto… por favor, olvida ese miedo absurdo, esto es una noticia maravillosa. Nuestra familia está creciendo al igual que el amor que siento por ti.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la rubia con voz ahogada.

-Samantha, eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer que me quita el aliento y la que logra en mi tantas sensaciones… tu me desarmas a diario. Cuando me besas, me siento invencible como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme daño. Cuando me abrazas, me siento protegido y más, mi vida. Yo te amo y este pequeño ser que llevas en tu interior es prueba de ello –susurró besando su vientre con adoración.

La rubia había renunciado a las palabras y lloraba libremente, pero ahora no era de miedo o tristeza, era de felicidad.

-Son dos… -susurró con los ojos cerrados y sintió como él se tensaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Son gemelos… son dos –respondió con temor.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Freddie, él no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. –Eres perfecta… -susurró con adoración antes de besarla. Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma dejando atrás sus miedos, y envolviéndose en su propia burbuja de felicidad. Esa noche, ambos perdieron el control y se dejaron llevar hacia una espiral de sensaciones que los enloquecía; se escuchaban gritos, gemidos y gruñidos en toda la casa que estaba vacía.

Lloraron en silencio, agradecidos por todo lo que habían pasado y superado. Sam fue la más afectada y le daba gracias a Dios por cruzar a Freddie en su camino. Él reconstruyó cada parte de ella con tanto esmero y paciencia, empujó sus miedos a un rincón olvidado en su mente, logró enfrentar sus miedos gracias a él.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así, pensé que te perdía –murmuró el castaño con voz ronca mientras frotaba su espalda.

-No lo haré. Te amo tanto, Freddie, tanto… -susurraba acariciando su pecho. Lentamente cayeron en la inconsciencia, al fin podían dormir sin preocupaciones.

Una semana después, Sam miraba el reloj con impaciencia. Había quedado en almorzar con Marissa y Freddie para darle la noticia, pero eran las dos de la tarde y no tenía noticias de su esposo y de su suegra. Algo grave les había pasado, podía presentirlo.

Intentó llamar al castaño, pero todo iba directo a su buzón. Era la primera vez que Freddie apagaba su teléfono, ni cuando estaba en consulta lo hacía. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar lejos de su escritorio mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar, era el tono de Freddie.

-¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó rápidamente. Sam sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo, su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Eso no podía estar pasando, no ahora que todo marchaba bien…

Continuara…


	8. Sentimientos II Parte II

**Aqui la segunda parte... tengo el final pero eso lo dejaremos para después... besos**

**Sentimientos II**

**Parte II**

Sam Benson estaba atascada en el tráfico, no podía dejar de mover su pie, estaba impaciente y muy nerviosa. Cuando recibió la llamada de su esposo, no imaginó nunca escuchar que Marissa había tenido que ingresar en el hospital por una emergencia y al parecer, era grave. A veces, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chofer, estaba algo nervioso y no lo culpaba, no todos los días ves a una mujer llorar sin razón aparente. Pero vaya que si las tenía, Sam no se quería imaginar que sería de su vida sin ella.

Marissa antes que nada, era como su segunda madre, la mujer que la apoyaba en todo. Cuando su madre murió, Sam jamás pensó en sentir el amor de una hija hacia su madre con otra mujer. Sin embargo, ella lo logró, sus consejos y atenciones calaron fuerte en su corazón. Ahora, después de haber escuchado esa noticia de Freddie, estaba muy angustiada. La voz de su esposo era ahogada y atormentada, eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

-Señora, hemos llegado al hospital… -no lo dejo siquiera terminar cuando, la rubia, había salido disparada hacia el área de emergencia.

Corrió por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la recepción, donde un grupo de enfermeras hacían su trabajo y charlaban animadamente.

-Por favor, Marissa Benson… tengo que verla –gritó ella, aunque no era su intención llegar de esa forma, no pudo evitarlo.

-Lo siento, solo los familiares directos pueden verla –respondió una de las enfermeras con arrogancia. –Ordenes del Doctor Benson. –Por su sonrisa y tono, Sam pudo captar el regocijo y eso la estreso más de lo que podía soportar.

-Entraré quieras o no… -dijo la rubia sin dejar de llorar, pero algo molesta.

-Deténgase o llamaré a seguridad… -no le prestó atención, pero la enfermera cumplió su promesa.

-Le dije que se calmara, me veré obligada a no dejarla entrar más… -dijo la mujer con la misma arrogancia del principio.

-Claudia, ¿puedo saber que hacen con mi esposa? –Todo el lugar quedo en silencio. Sam se deshizo del agarre del guardia y corrió hacia los brazos de su marido. -¿Te sientes bien? –Ella asintió acariciando su rostro.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó de forma ahogada.

Él no respondió, solo entrelazó sus manos entre las suyas y la condujo hacia una habitación improvisada con cortinas y todas esas cosas que no tenían sentido para ella. Cuando entró se le partió el alma, Marissa estaba acostada con una mascarilla en su rostro y algo pálida, por no decir algo más.

Sam se acercó con mucha lentitud hacia la camilla, tenía miedo de hacer algo que le causara más daño. Ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo delicada que se veía, Marissa siempre fue una mujer fuerte, algo alocada cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero nunca así. La rubia se sentó en un banquillo ubicado a un lado de la camilla y extendió su mano para tocarla. Cuando ella sintió el toque, abrió sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en Sam mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios.

-Samantha, estás aquí… que alegría –dijo con cansancio. –Discúlpame por no llegar al almuerzo…

-Shh, no digas nada, Marissa. Yo no estoy molesta, nunca podría estalo –dijo apresuradamente ganándose una sonrisa de su parte.

-Siempre tan vigorosa, eso me gusta… -susurró mientras trataba de sentarse.

-Mamá, por favor, quédate quieta. Espera a que terminé el tratamiento… -murmuró Freddie con voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes, mi niño, esto no me hará nada –aseguró Marissa con pesar. –Hace tanto que conozco mi condición… no quería asustarlos.

Sam escuchó como su esposo inhalaba con fuerza el aire, como si lo necesitara o no fuera suficiente. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él susurrándole palabras de ánimo antes de escuchar a su suegra de nuevo.

-Cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer, me dijeron que no iba a durar un año… tu, mi niño, estabas a punto de culminar tu carrera y pronto a casarte… yo no quería angustiarte o retrasar ese paso tan importante en tu vida –susurró con tristeza,

-Mamá… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? De eso han pasado casi cinco años… -gritó Freddie cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Sam no salía de su asombro, su hijo Joe tenía tres años de edad y dos nuevos venían en camino. Entre la graduación de Freddie y la suya, la propuesta y todo lo demás habían pasado casi cinco años… entonces, no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo pudo callar algo así? Pudo haberse salvado. Pero que equivocada estaba, Marissa no quería someterse a ningún tratamiento y ninguno de los dos podía entender por qué.

En el transcurso de los meses, Marissa no parecía mostrar dolor alguno y mucho menos decadencia; era todo lo contrario puesto que se le veía más animada que de costumbre. Por otro lado, Freddie vio necesario que su madre se mudara con ellos, no quería dejarla sola y la rubia no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Sam, al tener el embarazo avanzado, comenzó a trabajar en casa, eso tenía doble propósito y uno de ellos era cuidarla.

Durante las noches, ella podía escuchar a Freddie sollozar quedamente, tratando de no despertarla. Él más que nadie sabía la gravedad y avance de la enfermedad de Marissa, y para tratar de no estresarla le ocultaba todo bajo una máscara de tranquilidad. Pero, en el octavo mes de su embarazo, todo se hacía más difícil para la rubia, desde respirar hasta dormir. Se suponía que era normal, tener la barriga tres veces más grande que la anterior no era mucha ayuda.

Ella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y evitó quejarse para no despertar a Freddie, pero notó con asombro que en su lugar había almohadas. Sam trató de no hacer ruido al caminar, le daba gracias a Dios por no haber escogido una casa con el piso de madera, lo buscó por todos lados sin éxito menos en un lugar, el baño. Ella se acercó y abrió la puerta encontrando a su marido al fin, estaba acostado sobre la alfombra y tenía en sus manos unas fotografías.

Sam suspiró y se agachó para poder despertarlo, quería con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo, pero la molestia y la presión en su cabeza podían más.

-Freddie… amor –lo sacudió un par de veces hasta que abrió sus ojos y la miró sorprendido. –No me siento muy bien… no he dormido en horas y siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar –susurró Sam suspirando, estaba notablemente agotada.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital? –preguntó él y ella asintió dejando escapar otro suspiro.

-No me gusta, pero no aguanto más –susurró cansada.

Freddie despertó a su madre para que los acompañara y llamó a Carly en el camino para dejarle a Joe, no sabía cuánto tiempo se iban a tardar. Cuando llegaron al área de emergencias, Sam tenía un enfermizo color pálido en toda su piel, el doctor que estaba de turno le realizó unos exámenes y también una ecografía; las gemelas estaban en posición para salir, eso solo quería decir una cosa, el parto se había adelantado.

Prepararon a Sam para el trabajo de parto, el castaño estaba asustado y su madre solo podía acariciar su espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Doctor Benson, su esposa lo espera… -Freddie se tensó y forzó una sonrisa para su madre. No quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

La verdad era que, el embarazo de su esposa, se había complicado. El vientre de Sam había crecido tanto y la posición de las bebés estaban perjudicando su salud, lo conveniente era adelantar el parto y hacer lo posible para que ella no sucumbiera al cansancio. El peligro de este tipo de intervenciones era que la presión aumentaba y disminuía a su antojo.

Freddie se puso la bata quirúrgica y entró al quirófano donde la tenían. El rostro estaba rojo y su respiración agitada a tal punto que necesitaba la ayuda de una mascarilla de oxigeno. El doctor inició con el procedimiento recomendado, las contracciones no tardaron en llegar y con ellas, los constantes gemidos y gruñidos de su esposa.

-Deben estar pendiente de la presión sanguínea, no queremos perderla –decía el doctor ansioso.

Lo que debería ser un procedimiento rápido, tardo más de lo debido. La presión de Sam estaba decayendo a niveles alarmantes y Freddie no podía mantener su compostura. Menos logró hacerlo cuando la rubia cayó en la inconsciencia, los doctores y enfermeras decidieron que lo mejor era que se retirara.

Cuando Marissa lo vio salir del quirófano con el rostro lleno de angustia, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Su hijo no dejaba de caminar en círculos y de murmurar algo inaudible para ella, supuso que estaba rezando. Por primera vez, decidió respetar a su hijo en ese momento por lo que se limitó a orar por su hija.

El castaño se dejo caer bruscamente en una de las sillas, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar. No podía, no quería y no iba a permitir que su esposa perdiera la batalla en ese momento… no cuando ya habían recorrido tanto.

"_Por favor, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo, tampoco voy a visitar tu casa muy seguido… pero, no permitas que se vaya de mi lado. Tenemos a un hermoso niño que necesita de su madre y ahora dos niñas que la van a necesitar más que nunca… y yo, yo no puedo vivir sin ella."_

Freddie acunó su rostro en sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Pam… Melanie… necesito que me ayuden. Denle las fuerzas necesarias para luchar… por favor"_

Él había renunciado a la compostura y comenzó a llorar, eran tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas que guardaba, era imposible soportarlo. Freddie sintió los brazos de su madre y solo se dejo abrazar, se refugió en su calor y en las palabras de afecto que ella susurraba en su oído.

-Doctor Benson, lo necesitamos aquí –dijo unas de las enfermeras después de una hora de espera.

Se levantó con nerviosismo, podía sentir su cuerpo pesado como si estuviera atrapado en arenas movedizas. Para cuando llegó, vio a su esposa con los ojos cerrados y respirando por medio de un tubo, le habían practicado una traqueotomía.

-Fue difícil, lucho por sus hijas hasta la muerte y allí se le declaro clínicamente muerta por dos minutos hasta que logramos hacerla respirar. Ella es fuerte, tienes que estar orgulloso –Freddie tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta había aumentado.

-¿Las niñas? –preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Están sanas y perfectamente bien. Las están limpiando, ahora ve con ella, puede escucharte –él se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en la camilla quirúrgica. Sam abrió los ojos que, automáticamente, se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mi amor… te tengo, estás a salvo con tu familia –Freddie no podía evitar llorar, estuvo a punto de perderla.

Sam intentó articular algunas palabras, pero no logró.

-Por favor, no hables… nuestras hijas están bien, están sanas, mi amor –susurró él con voz ahogada. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, luchaste por ellas y luchaste por tu vida –murmuró mientras entrelazaban sus manos, Sam se la apretaba con fuerza, como si tratara de transmitirle todo por medio de ese gesto. –Te amo, mi amor…

Él beso una y otra vez la mano de su esposa mientras lloraba. Freddie odiaba ser tan débil, pero en este momento no le importaba nada, ni siquiera la opinión de sus colegas, solo quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

-Benson, tus hijas están listas para conocerlos –dijo uno de sus colegas y él asintió borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Cuando las vio, todo dentro de él se estremeció. Ellas eran lo más hermoso que podía haber visto, eran perfectas, igual que su madre. Tomó a una en sus brazos y se acercó a su esposa que lloraba de alegría.

-Hola, mi niña, permíteme presentarte a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Esa mujer es tu mami y ella te quiere mucho –susurró mientras la colocaba entre sus brazos. – ¿Sabes, Hermosa? Tu madre y yo nunca lo hemos hablado, la verdad quisimos que fuera espontaneo, pero creo que no habrá nombre más perfecto para ti que el que ya he escogido… serás Melanie Benson.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero esta vez no se debía al cansancio ni nada similar. Ella estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Freddie decidió ignorar unos segundos su reacción y buscar a la otra niña.

-Ven conmigo, Princesa. –Susurró el castaño tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña bebé de cabellos castaños. –Tú serás Pam Benson… -Sam gimió entre el llanto y tomó la mano de su esposo con fuerza. –Sus nombres en honor a dos grandiosas mujeres que fueron alguien importante en la vida de su madre. Freddie les dio un beso en la frente antes de besar los labios de su esposa. –Te amo, Sam, mucho… gracias por luchar… -su voz se volvía a quebrar, después de todo, la había perdido por dos minutos.

Dos semanas después…

Ya estaban en su casa, Joe estaba emocionado por la llegada de sus hermanitas y todo estaba perfecto. En el hospital, Freddie había recibido un ascenso y Sam estaba de reposo, pero asesoraba a su suplente por teléfono. Marissa parecía estar estable o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Freddie hasta la tarde de un viernes.

Todavía estaba trabajando cuando llegó una ambulancia, era una mujer que había sufrido un paro respiratorio. A él no le gustaba atender casos donde se reflejaba posibles enfermedades respiratorias ya que su madre estaba sufriendo por lo mismo. Sin embargo, era doctor, no podía decir que no cuando había personas que lo necesitaban.

Freddie se acercó a la ambulancia, pero fue detenido por uno de sus colegas.

-Lo siento, Fredward… -fue su respuesta y él frunció el ceño. –No puedes atender este caso, tu remplazo está en camino… te mantendré informado.

-No entiendo… -pero antes de responder a cualquier pregunta la vio, era ella.

Freddie vio pasar la camilla hacia el área de cuidados intensivos, no podía creerlo, solo dos semanas habían pasado; lo suficiente para conocer a sus nietas y disfrutarlas un poco más. Aun shockeado por la horrible realidad, buscó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sam.

-Está en cuidados intensivos… mi mamá se está… muriendo –susurró el castaño entrecortadamente.

Esperó por una hora aproximadamente para poder entrar y verla, se veía tan indefensa y delicada. Hasta ahora no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si su esposa no lo estuviera abrazando pudiera estar, en esos momentos, en el suelo llorando como un bebé.

-¿Freddie? –susurró Marissa Benson con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estoy, no te dejaré… -dijo de forma ahogada al tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Mi niño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres un hombre de bien, superaste… -su madre comenzó a toser y luego a buscar el aire que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

-No hables, no te esfuerces… por favor –Freddie lloraba con tal sentimiento y ella sonrió ante esto.

-¿Cómo se invierten los papeles tan rápido, no? Ahora eres tú el que me cuida… -ella cerró los ojos e inhalo con mucho esfuerzo una bocanada de aire. –Te amo tanto hijo, me has hecho tan feliz. No solo fuiste mi hijo, también fuiste mi amigo… mi confidente… nada podría cambiar de nuestras vidas, estoy feliz tal cual sucedieron las cosas.

Sam trataba de calmarse, quería ser fuerte por su esposo. Marissa enfocó su mirada en su otra hija y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Tengo mucho que agradecerte –dijo Marissa con una sonrisa en los labios, Sam la observó sin entender. –Sé que al principio busque todo lo malo en ti, pensaba que eras una muchachita que no sería capaz de seguir adelante, pero me equivoque. Eres fuerte, eres una mujer esplendida que le trajo felicidad a mi hijo y me dio la oportunidad de ser abuela. No solo fuiste la luz en la vida de mi hijo, también en la mía; eres una hija más para mí, no solo eres la esposa de mi hijo… eres mi hija.

A esa altura de la conversación Sam lloraba, ya no le importaba ocultar sus lágrimas y mucho menos era capaz de callar sus sollozos. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba despidiéndose y no lo aceptaba, simplemente no quería.

-Y tú eres como una madre para mí, te amo… -dijo entre sollozos. Sam podía escuchar a su esposo llorando atrás de ella y se giró extendiendo su mano para que se acercara.

-Oh, mi niño, no llores. Tienes una hermosa mujer que te ama y no solo eso, también tienes unos hijos maravillosos. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de ambos y quiero que sepan que siempre estaré con ustedes…

Su voz se hacía cada vez más suave y sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud y sus labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa. Se había ido, estaba muerta.

Sam sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su esposo, no pudo evitar los suyos. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, la verdad es que Marissa Benson siempre estaría en sus corazones. Ella se hizo cargo del papeleo en el hospital y Freddie de la cremación, su madre no quería ser enterrada, quería que la esparcieran en el mar.

Fue una semana difícil, Freddie aparentaba que era fuerte y que podía con todo, pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Así que, una noche, Sam lo obligó a soltar todo eso que llevaba dentro. Freddie lloró como nunca, gimió y gritó con dolor y ella estaba allí para él. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo consoló, le dijo cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba quitarle ese dolor que cargaba en su corazón.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados sabiendo que el día de mañana sería diferente, pero siempre estarían juntos.


	9. Bajo la lluvia

BIEN, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO AL FIN PUEDO DARLE EL FINAL QUE SE MERECE A ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHOS DE LOS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO SABEN QUE LA INCLUSIÓN DE 6 O 7 CAPITULOS ESTABAN RESUMIDOS EN 3 EN

PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESO, SÉ QUE SE MERECÍAN LEER UN BUEN FINAL Y ESPERO ESTE SEA DE SU AGRADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERANDO POR LO NUEVO QUE VIENE EN CAMINO, NO ME QUEDA MÁS QUE DESPEDIRME Y AGRADECER POR LA COMPAÑÍA EN ESTA GRAN TRAVESÍA QUE FUE "BAJO LA LLUVIA"

Bajo la Lluvia

La arena se sentía suave bajo sus pies, algo fría por el agua del mar, pero muy relajante. Ella amó cada momento a solas con el gigantesco océano, cada momento allí tenía un porqué y un motivo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando consiguió lo que estaba buscando, cuando tenía que pensar, ese era el lugar indicado.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la suave brisa de la tarde, no había mucho sol ya que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero eso no le quitaba belleza al paisaje. De pronto, gotas saladas golpearon sutilmente su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hijas no se cansarían de molestarla, de intentar hacerla rabiar o simplemente de llamar su atención, y lo habían conseguido.

-Eso es todo, mamá está molesta –chillidos emocionados se escucharon de parte de ambas niñas y ella adoraba eso, mucho.

-Corre, mami viene por nosotras –gritó la rubia de cabellos alborotados.

La castaña solo se limitó a reír y correr mientras era alcanzada por su madre, ambas rodaron por la arena antes de que ella la atacara con besos y cosquillas.

-No… mami… basta –gritó entre risas la castaña.

Por otro lado, a pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas en una cabaña. Todos observaban sonrientes la escena, era muy común en estos tiempos verla comportarse de forma diferente. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado y no sabían precisar que.

-Tienes una familia hermosa –susurró Jen acariciando su creciente vientre, era el segundo hijo que traían al mundo. Muchos criticaron el posible riesgo de estar embarazada a su edad, a ella no le importaba, quería tener a su hijo.

-Lo sé… -suspiró Freddie dibujando una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Eres feliz? –preguntó Jen después de un minuto de silencio.

-Desde que llegó a mi vida, con peleas y maltratos, con sus locuras y malos modales… ahora nada queda de esa chica de la cual me enamoré… ella es una mujer diferente y amo cada una de sus facetas, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado –susurró el castaño suspirando.

-Eso es excelente. Puedo decirte que nada queda de ese jovencito que llegó a mi oficina borracho e insultándome por haberle robado a su Sam –comentó la pelinegra divertida.

-¿Borracho? ¿Te insultó? –Ella asintió sonriente ante la pregunta de Spencer y Freddie le correspondía.

-Cuando Sam decidió que no quería ver a nadie por los insultos de Carly… -la aludida se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. –Sabes que eso quedó en el pasado Gibson, no tienes que reaccionar así –comentó Freddie antes de proseguir-. Me sentía tan desesperado que busqué refugió en otras personas, me ofrecieron drogas e infinidades de cosas, pero lo único que acepté fue la bebida… una tarde fui a reclamarle por todo y ella comenzó a atender.

Freddie suspiró ante los recuerdos, Sam y él habían pasado por tantas cosas que era imposible no sentirse bendecido.

-Si me disculpan, debo ir a buscarlas, está a punto de llover –informó antes de salir.

Las buscó en la orilla y logró dar con ellas a pocos metros de la cabaña. Entonces, allí estaban, dos niñas idénticas que corrían por la playa seguida por su madre rubia, Sam. Las tres reían y jugaba entre ellas, las niñas buscaban caracolas en la orilla o simplemente hacían castillos de arena. A pesar de ser tan pequeñas eran muy inteligentes, se parecían tanto a él y a la vez estaban tan llenas de energía.

Pudo percatarse de la presencia de su hijo, Joe, que asechaba con palabras y juegos bruscos a Pam. Él estaba en una etapa donde ya no era niño, pero tampoco era un adolescente, llamar la atención siempre fue su prioridad, sobre todo desde la llegada de las gemelas. Sin embargo, Joe amaba a sus hermanas, las cuidaba como nunca e intentaba ayudarlas en todo. Pero a veces, los juegos se salían de sus manos y Freddie siempre estaba allí para hacerle ver su error, y guiarlo por el buen camino.

-Mamá… -gritó Melanie con horror. –Ella lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Melanie… -dijo ella entre risas. -¿Qué está haciendo de nuevo?

-Le está pegando… -gritó tomándola de la mano mientras tiraba de la castaña.

Su esposa caminó hacia sus hijos con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía evitar recordar tantas cosas, ellos tenían un temperamento diferente que chocaban entre sí. A decir verdad, el temperamento de Joe, era una mezcla entre los suyos; él disfrutaba de la lectura y la computación, así como de la comida. En cambio, Melanie era muy parecida a su tía, le hacía honor a su nombre y a toda ella, pero amaba la comida en secreto; Freddie recuerda haberla pillado muchas veces a altas horas de la madrugada, comiendo como lo hacía su madre. Y por último estaba Pam, una niña inteligente y sin miedos, era atrevida y le encantaba mantener sus ojos pegados en un libro, para su edad, poseía atributos muy desarrollados; ella era muy parecida a Freddie, pero su fuerza la heredo de su madre.

-Pam, ¿Qué te he dicho de jugarte así con tu hermano? –su voz fue dulce y a la vez tan autoritaria.

-Lo sé, es que… -la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños comenzó a llorar, era tan sentimental, era única a los ojos de su padre. –Me dijo ñoña… solo porque me gusta leer.

"_A qué me recuerda esto" _–le susurró Freddie a la nada mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Joe… -le llamó Sam de forma amenazadora.

El rubio avanzó a regañadientes hacia su madre.

-Eres mayor y no puedes estar buscando pleitos, menos a unas niñas…

El rubio iba a replicar cuando su padre lo llamó, automáticamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y avanzó hacia él con la cabeza gacha. Sam solo pudo suspirar y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, de sus tres hijos, Joe, era el más apegado a su padre.

-Lo siento, papá… -susurró el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, pero debes cuidar y respetar a tus hermanas. Solo tienen seis años y confían en ti para que las cuides no para que te burles de ellas o busques pelea con Pam y mortifiques a Mel… -dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo haré… discúlpame… -susurró el rubio con pesar.

-No tienes que disculparte, al menos no conmigo… -respondió Freddie dándose por satisfecho.

-Mel, Pam, su hermano quiere decirles algo –las pequeñas se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos mientras miraban fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Discúlpenme, yo… las quiero y no quiero hacerles daño… -dijo de forma entrecortada, era difícil admitir un error cuando se era orgulloso, pero la familia era lo primero.

Sam dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie, tenía una familia única y los amaba con locura. Él por su parte, tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, ese día se cumplían cinco años de la muerte de su madre y aunque le costara ocultarlo, aun la extrañaba. Sin embargo, él era feliz, tenía once años de casado con su esposa Sam, la cual amaba con locura y tenía tres maravillosos hijos, su madre habría estado orgullosa de ello. Tenía una familia maravillosa.

Aun tiene grabado en su mente lo sucedido el día que se esparcieron sus cenizas en el mar, era de noche y Sam lo enfrentó como nunca lo había hecho.

"La nueva casa se sentía vacía, Freddie no sabía cómo pudo aceptar esa locura. Vivir en el lugar donde estaban esparcidas las cenizas de su madre no era precisamente emocionante. Fijó su mirada en la cocina, donde su esposa preparaba café, sabía de antemano que estaba cansada y cómo no estarlo, sus hijas ocupaban el mayor tiempo disponible y también los preparativos de la ceremonia la tenían agotada.

Él cubrió su rostro y gruñó por lo bajo, no quería ese lugar, ni siquiera podía respirar sin sentirse ahogado a causa del dolor. Pero no podía estar llorando a diestra y siniestra, eso no era lo que quería. Minutos más tarde su esposa había regresado con una taza grande de café, lo necesitaba y mucho. Compartieron ese momento en silencio, Freddie no parecía estar afectado por lo sucedido el día de hoy y Sam no podía evitar sorprenderse, puesto que ella, no había dejado de llorar desde entonces.

-¿Puedo saber que pasa contigo? –Preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-No me pasa nada –escupió Freddie dejando escapar un gruñido.

-¿No te pasa nada, eh? –Preguntó Sam irónicamente. –Te la pasas como muerto, no pareces estar consciente de tú alrededor y menos de lo importante que es esto para ti, no quisiste decir unas palabras en el bote, lo entiendo. Lo que no termina por cuadrarme es lo siguiente, si tanto amaste y aun amas a tu madre, ¿Por qué esto no te afecta? –Lo último lo preguntó gritando.

-Eso no es tu asunto… -él quiso morderse la lengua casi al mismo tiempo que expulsaba las palabras.

-¿No es mi problema? Eres un idiota, Freddie… claro que es mi problema –escupió con ira. -¿Crees que no me duele verte así? Tan siquiera puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te duele… por Dios, era tu madre, la amabas y aunque tuvieron sus diferencias, la amabas.

Sam había abandonado su posición pasiva y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Yo la amaba, aun lo hago y lo sé, ya no está con nosotros… pero nunca la olvidaré –susurró con melancolía, bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza. –No sé porque intento esto, tú de verdad no terminas por comprender.

Sam dio media vuelta y se perdió en las escaleras. Freddie estaba mudo, ella tenía razón y aun no entendía su empeño en ocultarlo o negarlo. Escuchó como su esposa entraba a la ducha y luego se vestía, apagaba las luces y se acomodaba en la nueva cama. El castaño escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y suspiró antes de levantarse, tenía que hablar con ella.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a buscar a tientas, el cuerpo de la rubia, en la oscuridad. Automáticamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y besó su mano.

-Perdóname, sé que soy un cabeza dura… pero, duele tanto –susurró con voz ahogada. –Pude haber hecho más, como doctor… yo pude haber hecho más, Sam.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerzas y le susurró al oído.

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer, amarla… -susurró atrayéndolo a su cuerpo."

Freddie suspiró ante el recuerdo, era difícil, pero le agradecía a Dios por poner a Sam en su camino, sin ella estaría perdido.

Sam, por su parte, sonreía sutilmente mientras borraba una lágrima de su rostro. Él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se había dado cuenta, pero a veces, lo mejor era callar y dejar que el momento pasara y cuando ella se sintiera segura para expresar sus sentimientos, él estaría allí para escucharla. Sintió como ella rodeaba su cuerpo y lo abrazaba con fuerza, no pudo evitar suspirar ante ese acto.

A pesar de todo lo malo, habían sucedido cosas buenas como ver a sus hijos crecer, compartir la primera palabras de sus hijas, sonrisas y primeros pasos; la primera "A" de su hijo en literatura, su primera obra y sus conversaciones durante las noches de descanso. Pero, también disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos con ella, no eran muchos porque casi siempre terminaban agotados y algo estresados durante el día, y lo único que necesitaban era dormir. Sin embargo, cuando sucedían, cuando hacían el amor o compartían un momento intimo como el besarse, abrazarse o besarse, eran los más preciados.

Habían pasado tres meses desde su aniversario número once y él no podía sentirse más feliz. No solo había sido la mejor noche de su vida, sino que se confesaron como amantes un amor único e inigualable.

"Estaban bailando bajo la tenue luz de la sala, Carly se había ofrecido a cuidar a sus hijos por esa noche. Todo era parte del plan del demonio rubio que tenía como esposa. Pero le encantaba, pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solas y sin interrupciones, era la gloria. Adoraba a sus hijos, pero a veces quería un poco de `Sam y Freddie`, era difícil, pero cuando lo lograban eran únicos.

-Extrañaba esto… no me malinterpretes, adoro a nuestros hijos, Freddie, pero necesito de ti… -Wow, ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-No lo hago, yo pienso igual… -susurró Freddie antes de sumergirse en los rizos dorados de su esposa y buscar a tientas su cuello para besarlo.

-Hmm, me parece perfecto… -ronroneó ella enredando entre sus dedos, los cabellos de Freddie.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, dieron inicio a un beso apasionado y tan necesitado como el aire mismo. No hacían falta palabras para saber que ambos lo deseaban. Entre tropezones, risas y más besos, llegaron a su habitación para luego caer lentamente en la cama. No había acto tan deseado como ese, donde ambos expresaban sus sentimientos en su totalidad. No solo era sexo, estaban haciendo el amor y lo demostraban a cada segundo.

Las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer de sus cuerpos, los jadeos tampoco se hicieron esperar. Freddie amaba a su esposa tanto, cada imperfección la hacía más perfecta ante sus ojos, es que él no se enamoro de su cuerpo sino de su ser completo. Sintió como su esposa ahogo un grito al sentir su boca viajar por su cuerpo, el castaño amaba su cuerpo, sentir la piel suave y tersa entre sus manos lo enloquecía. Cuando atrapó uno de sus pechos en su boca, supo que estaba perdido. Le encantaba escucharla gritar y hoy no sería la excepción.

Las manos del castaño viajaron hasta su vientre y más allá logrando reacciones sorprendentes en ella. Buscó desesperado sus labios y los besó profundizando el beso, creando un ambiente único y difícil de romper.

-No quiero juegos, Freddie… solo hazme tuya –suplicó la rubia logrando un gruñido de parte de su esposo.

Cuando por fin fueron uno, ambos necesitaron un tiempo para calmarse, todo ese sentimiento los tenía abrumado. Habían pasado más de doce años desde su primera vez y ambos tenían la misma reacción siempre, el cumulo de sensaciones era única e inigualable. Abrieron sus ojos y en ningún momento dejaron de verse mientras Freddie se movía en un suave vaivén enloquecedor. Para cuando ambos fueron conscientes de su proximidad, los gemidos, gritos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar; y entre palabras dulces, se profesaron su amor."

Ese apenas fue el inicio de la noche y de un nuevo año junto a ella.

Sam suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, ese había sido un buen año. Sin importar su pasado y todo lo malo que le había pasado no se arrepentía de nada. Si le dijeran en ese momento que podía regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo lo malo diría un "no" rotundo. Se negaría porque de eso aprendió, aprendió que no era fuerte y que nadie sería fuerte en una situación como esa, también aprendió a respetar y valorar su vida y su futuro. Aprendió a amar y a permitir que el amor llegue a su vida.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron con fuerza en su rostro. Su momento especial había terminado, por ahora.

-Niños, vamos todos a la casa del abuelo Spencer… -gritó Freddie levantándose. La rubia se quedo allí observando cómo sus hijos corrían hasta quedar resguardados de la lluvia. –Vamos amor, no quiero que te resfríes tu también.

-Espera… tengo algo que decirte… -dijo Sam impidiendo que se fuera.

-Te escuchó amor… -dijo Freddie rodeando los brazos en su cintura.

-Han pasado once maravillosos años desde que acepte ser tu esposa, han pasado más de 20 años desde que llegaste a mi vida. Freddie Benson, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga, tu esposa y amante. Te amo con locura y este sentimiento crece cada día más –su voz era ahogada a causa de la emoción.

Freddie la abrazó con fuerza, le encantaba esos pequeños momentos donde su esposa le profesaba tanto amor. Se acercó a sus labios para besarla, pero ella le esquivo dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aun no. Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, que puede ser una locura y que es más loco aun no haberte dicho nada, pero quería estar segura… -Sam suspiró esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. –Freddie, estoy embarazada…

-Yo… embarazada… ¿Cómo? –el castaño lentamente comenzó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hace tres meses que lo sé… será una niña –Freddie frunció el ceño, no entendía porque se había callado-. Quiero que tenga el nombre de su abuela, Marissa.

Freddie quedo sin palabras, ella pudo notar las lagrimas en sus ojos mezclándose con el agua dulce de la lluvia.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo, Samantha Benson… -gritó Freddie tomándola y haciéndola girar en el aire. –Te amo… -susurró antes de besarla en los labios.

¿No es hermoso ver la lluvia caer? Pero lo es aún más cuando lo ves junto a esa persona amada…

Fin


End file.
